Will Brooker
William Brooker, nicknamed Will, is a student at Glenwood Prep. He wears a gray sweatshirt, dark khakis, black sneakers, and glasses - which he is constantly riffed about, since he's fused with an eagle, which has perfect vision. He also has eagle wings, and tried hard throughout his school years at Glenwood to fly. He's stated that he's crashed into the dumpster on multiple occasions. Will is the classic nerd of any show. He cares deeply about his grades, always does extra work, is really intellectual, studies hard, and has social anxiety. However, he is also extremely salty, is deeply overprotective of his cousin Taylen, and, despite his constant stating that everyone should focus on school and not on romance, developed a serious crush on Ryder Munchley - who was a love interest for Taylen in season 1, but became roommates with Will in season 2. They were roommates in season 3, too, but since Ryder is a year older, he graduated from Glenwood at the end of season 3 and went on to college. Apperance Will wears a gray sweater with dark brown Jeans. He wears black sneakers and has glasses, He also has black hair and green eyes. Relationships Ryder Munchley Will has a crush on him. First Ryder didn't know about that. He wrote a song for him (which is "Out of My Mind" by Seth Malvin). Will also saved Ryder from a rob and fly to the recuse. From season two until season 3, they were roommates. They done much together and come closer and closer. In the end of season 3, Ryder kissed him, while Will says goodbye under tears. In the last season, they met again in the end and he decided to go on the same college as Ryder. Taylen Brooker As an overprotecting, caring older Cousin, he is always looking out for her. When she gets in trouble or have emotional problems he wanted to always help her. When she gets in the target of the Wolfs pack, he punched the beta to revenge her. He would do anything for her and to make her happy. Zach Leatherman He is a good friend and he try to protect him, when the Wolfpack try to harass him. When Zach tries to flirt with Taylen in Season three, a field trip, he gets really mad at him and chase him around. He also know, that Zach is the best for Taylen. Finn East Finn is a friend who brings him laughs. Sometimes Will doesn't know where the brain from Finn is and also doesn't know about the dating thing, but he knows that he is a good friend. Raven Fleur Raven and Will don't do much together, but are also good friends who has the same goal: protect Taylen from any stupid boy. She always forced him to go the water, when they on a beach visit. Leroy Brooker Even when he is a bit irritating, Leroy is very good to Will. Leroy tends more often to jump on him, when he sees him. This always ends with a groan from Will. He was also sad when Leroy died and sees him as a real hero.